The perfect song the perfect couple Danny phantom fanfiction
by Pokejim24
Summary: Danny is playing his guitar and ember hears him what happens between the two.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom nickelodeon does.

Danny was flying through the sky to his house and when he got there he found his guitar on his bed he transformed and grabbed it and started playing it.

Ember was flying through Amity Park then she heard someone playing guitar and went to look when she found them she was shocked to see who it was.

"who knew the dipstick had it in him"

(Danny has broke up with Sam and she is an a-lister)

When Danny finished he was in tears and then his ghost sense went of

"oh come on" Danny said about to transform when ember appeared.

"hey dipstick I didn't know you could play guitar and sing"

Danny said "Could since I was 12"

Ember felt herself burning up then she thought _i can't be falling for the dipstick, can i._

"hey dipstick would you like to be in my band"

Danny said."sure got nothing else to do"

Ember said "how about we put up a concert tomorrow evening at your school"

Danny replied "sure see you there"

Then Ember left to the Ghost Zone

Danny thought _i can't believe I am in ember's band_

with ember in her realm

"I can't believe I am falling for the dipstick" Ember said

"hey Em he is a good guy and perfect for you" Kitty said

"Really".Ember asked

Kitty replied "yeah"

Ember remembered something

"Kitty did you know he can sing and play guitar"

Kitty said "no but that emphasises my fact he is perfect for you"

"yeah your right" Ember said

With Danny the next morning

"oh crap gonna be late for school" said danny

"morning little Bro" Jazz said

"Morning sis" Danny replied

Danny had his breakfast and was on his way to school before he got there he got there the box ghost showed up.

Danny groaned "oh great"

"beware and ghost child can I ask a question" the box ghost asked

Danny replied "sure shoot away"

The box ghost replied "what flowers should I get to ask the lunch lady on a date"

Danny replied "eww and mabey roses"

The box ghost said "thank you" and he flew away to the flower shop

When Danny got to school he got blocked by Dash and Dash asked "hey Fen-turd were is your girlfriend, oh right she is with me"

Danny didn't want to take his shit and said "why don't you go back to kissing your bitch" and walked off leaving very angry Dash behind.

"why that little" Dash started then Sam Said "don't worry babe you will get him later

After school Danny was practicing and then ember came in and said" you ready"

Danny nodded and changed into his rockstar clothes black sneakers, black ripped jeans, a blood red T-shit saying 'die' and a black hoodie.

Before they went Danny asked Ember "Ember w Wi will you be my girlfriend"

Ember blushed and said "yes babypop I would like that"

When they got to the stadium it was packed and when they finished packing up they were about to start.

Dash saw Danny on stage and said why is Fen-turd next to Ember.

Then they started to play remember and Danny and ember sang in unison.

Sam was shocked to say the least when they finished the whole crowd was silent and then started chanting their names.

Then the next song started and after that there was 4 more songs and when they finished Danny grabbed Ember's hand and kissed her passionately and Ember gladly returned it shocking the whole crowd and pissing Sam and Dash big time.

Then they were gone and the crowd started to dissappear.

When Danny got home the news was on and it said Ember has got a new boyfriend in the person of Danny Fenton son of the Ghost hunters Maddie and Jack Fenton. When jack and Maddie saw him they were shocked and then started to question hi...ALOT!

What is going to happen next see next time on the perfect song the perfect couple


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I don't own Danny phantom it belongs to nickelodeon and hopefully butch Hartmen gets the rights back.**

when Danny came in Maddie asked "young man why are you dating a ghost"

Danny sighed he knew this was coming and said "do you remember the Ghost portal" They nodded and then Danny said "well I kind of got ecto-plasm In my DNA and it turned me half ghost" Maddie said that that is impossible but the more Jack thought about it the more he realised it was possible and he asked who his ghost half is then Danny transformed into his alter-ego and to say his parents was shocked was a understatement the was gob smacked and then Danny said "before you ask, attacking you, I thought you was overshadowed, the mayer he was overshadowed by a ghost warden called Walker and he had me I a headlock, and stealing I was under control by a the circus freak called Freakshow".

Danny's parents gave him a massive hug and said they was sorry and Danny forgave them and then they asked him why he was dating Ember Mclain and he said he was having some feelings about her for awhile and they said they wanted to him to bring her to them tomorrow after school and they will try and settle their differences.

 **tomorrow after school**

When Danny and Ember got back from school Maddie started the conversation

 **after a long 30 mins**

Madie rapped it up and said "so do you agree with the terms" and Ember responded "of course" then a black and white blur came in and crashed into Danny, when Danny realised who it was he shouted "DANIELLE" and then Dani said "hi Danny look at this" She passed him a piece of paper and Danny went wide eyed then passed it to Ember she went wide eyed and she passed it to Maddie and Jack and they went wide eyed and Jack asked "so this is your clone but technically she is yours and ember's daughter" Danny nodded his head and then Jack said "well welcome to the Fenton family Danielle but we are going to change you name so it doesn't get confusing" Dani noded and Ember asked how about elle or Anne" Then Danielle said "both my name will be Elle Anne Fenton" and that got a series of nodes and Danny said that he will call Tucker and he can hack into the the town hall computers and add in elle with a birth certificate and everything.

Danny called Tucker and asked him to do said thing and Tucker said he was done and she is officially Elle Anne Fenton daughter of Daniel Fenton and Ember Mclain and he added that Ember is still alive and changed her date of birth and enrolled her into Casper High. Danny ended the call and Jack asked that if he can have some of his blood to put in ember to see if she will turn into a half ghost as well Danny nodded and Jack did said thing and the next day ember turned into a half ghost like Danny,now they are going to get some clothes for Elle and Ember then she starts school tomorrow.

 **A.N. well that was interesting,what will happen when ember starts school**

 **Find out in chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3 school

**an just so you know this is going to be a short chapter, I know I said that I will do a chapter about Ember and Elle but I couldn't think of anything sorry.**

Early morning inside the Fenton house hold you could hear a shout from the one and only Maddie Fenton.

"Danny get out of bed now!" then Danny shot out of bed and got ready when he got down stairs he realised that he was going to be late and Ember was already at the school so he transfored into his alter-ego and flew to school he went into school and got instantly crowded, bombarded with questions.

When he finally got to class ember was introduced and class began he was taking notes until the bell went this repeated for about four more periods then it was lunch when him and Ember sat down with Tucker he asked "hey Em how do you like the living Casper High" and Ember replied "it's ok" Then Dash came over and said "FENTURD what are you doing with Ember Mclain" and before Danny could answer he was shoved onto the ground and Ember was very angry she went up to the Jock and kicked him in the gut and punched him in his face and he was knocked out cold then she picked up Danny and asked "you ok babypop" and Danny replied "yeah I'm fine" the Danny, Ember and Tucker walked out of the cafeteria.

Dash tried to harass Danny through the day but it always ended up with him being beat up by Ember. They left the school hand in hand.

 **sorry it is a short chapter I didn't have many ideas if u do pls PM me.**


End file.
